Textile fabrics showing an absorbing activation are known from the hygiene field. The textile fabrics comprise an absorbing activation in the form of particles or the like, configured to absorb liquids and to bond them permanently. Here, the features of the so-called super absorbers used in textile fabrics of the prior art serve to considerably increase the capacity for absorbing liquids in diapers for children and adults and other absorbing hygiene products and to permanently bond the absorbed liquid.
For this purpose, single-use textile fabrics are known in the prior art, which comprise a carrier layer, for example made from fibrous cellulose or other fleece-like materials. So-called super absorbers are incorporated on or in these carriers in the form of particles. Due to only moderate stress of the single-use article no extensive connection is established between the super absorbing particles and the material of the carrier layer. The fixation of the super absorbing particles occurs for example by a loose sprinkling among the fibrous material or the layers of the respective article. Additionally, the above-mentioned single-use articles are designed such that they absorb and bond any liquids. Any release of the absorbed liquid is not provided and/or not desired in any case. Rather the purpose of the super absorbing, activated article is to provide a dry surface at all times and to permanently prevent the release of liquid from the article.
Due to the fact that the articles of prior art represent single-use articles not intended for repeated use no investments are made to lastingly connect the super absorber provided in the fabric with the carrier materials. Thus, under sufficient mechanical stress the particles easily separate from the fibrous fabric and collect preferably in the inner, lower-lying section of the article. The absorbing and/or desorbing features are significantly worsened.
Another use of particles comprising super absorbers is found in cooling. This utilizes the circumstance that cooling occurs by the release of liquids absorbed by the super absorbers and evaporating, due to the heat required for evaporation. The products of prior art using super absorbers for cooling show the problem, that they are embodied either as gel-accumulators, chambers filled with gel or made from gel, produced such that water or another liquid is filled into pockets, in which the super absorber is contained in the form of particles or crystals. However, prior to use, most of these gel-based products must be stored in the refrigerator or a freezer in order to work properly. The cooling effect is achieved here such that the gel pockets and/or the gel accumulators adjust to the temperature of the refrigerator or a freezer and maintain said temperature. The disadvantage of this use of the super absorber is frequently its high weight. The time necessary for the preliminary cooling of the accumulator and/or the gel pockets or chambers and the usually extensive process, (is) prone to errors, because the super absorbers, when arranged in fabric, only turn into gel upon treatment with water. Furthermore, the products of prior art show only short cooling periods.
When the super absorbing material is arranged on fabrics and/or integrated therein the disadvantage is that the fabrics require a longer period of time until the water is completely absorbed, remain wet for a long time, and drip. Sometimes, the gel formed in the fabrics or the water also penetrates the fabric and leads to a wet or slimy effect at the outside of the fabric, which limits the permanent use of the fabrics. Additionally, it takes quite some time until the textile product is charged with water and dried to such an extent that it can be used without the objects cooled and/or the surfaces or body parts are moistened.
Many of these products cannot be used after one or just a few applications, change their appearances or their interior begins to disintegrate. Most of all, the products cannot be washed and frequently not be dry cleaned, either, which also limits their application. Some products attempt to address this via textile features, which however results in a worsened evaporation process and/or poorer cooling effects.
Based on prior art, the objective of the present invention is to provide a super absorbing activated textile fabric, suitable for cooling, and objects made therefrom which are applicable quickly, simply, lastingly, and repeatedly, as well as over an extended period of time.
This objective is attained in the several objects suggested by the invention.